


Depressives Tagebuch

by The_Futures_3000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Diary/Journal, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Futures_3000/pseuds/The_Futures_3000
Summary: -





	1. 23. Jun 2020

Tag 1: 23. Jun 2020  


Ehrlich gesagt ist das nicht der erste Tag, aber lassen wir ihn so heißen.   
  
Hiermit möchte ich alles Nennenswerte aufzeichnen. Vielleicht werde ich es eines Tages lesen und es nochmal vor den Augen sehen und es fühlen, aber das alles ohne Schmerzen dabei zu spüren. Daraufhin arbeite ich.  
  
Mir sagt meine Psychotherapeutin, dass Wut und Angst, die ersten und die letzten Emotionen sind, die Menschen fühlen. Das beleuchtet mich. Wie oft werde ich in den Sturm der Wut hinein gezogen, von irgendeinem beliebigen Lied oder von einem unangenehmen Geräusch, von einem Kommentar im Internet oder von einer nicht böse gemeinten Aussage eines Familienmitglieds “Wieso machst du die Untersuchung? Die ist so teuer.” Wie oft spüre ich die Wut und lasse sie durch mein Blutgefäß in meinem ganzen Körper verbreiten, wie oft zittere ich unter ihrem Einfluss und genieße es. Ich fühle mich lebendig und stark, mein Ego bläst wie ein Luftballon auf und zittert und wächst und balanciert fein auf der Linie des Berstens. Wut ist meine Waffe, Angst ist meine Schild. Sie schützen mich. Denn, meine Psychotherapeutin sagt, Wut ist des Menschen Instinkt zum Wehren und Angst ist zum Überleben. Gleichgültigkeit ist meine Maske, nach außen und innen. Mit ihr bin ich in Sicherheit.  
  
Mir gefällt die Gleichgültigkeit, ich heiße sie willkommen. Aber mit ihr kommt auch ihr Freund Depression. Ich dachte, Freundes Freund ist auch mein Freund und hieß sie auch willkommen.   
  
Mein Ego war ein tiefes, tiefes Loch, das nie gefüllt werden konnte. Gleichgültigkeit füllte es aber. Ich bin jetzt vollkommen.  
  
Ich bin ein Mensch, der beim Fallen Steine um mich herum sammelt, ich fühle mich so sicher und falle nur noch schneller.  
  
Einst war ich stark. Stark und gleichgültig. Ich konnte alles von mir schieben. Ich war unbesiegbar. Aber jetzt bin ich ein Hund, vielleicht ein Golden-Retriever, oder vielleicht auch nicht, aber ich bin ein Hund, der hungrig und verlassen im Regen sitzt und warte. Auf Godot, auf Liebe, auf Zuflucht. Manchmal schlagen oder kicken mich die vorbeigehende Fußgänger, als ob sie sich damit stärker fühlen können. Jeder Kieselstein kann mich treffen, weil ich so schwach bin und schon lange vergessen habe zu beißen oder zu fliehen.  
  
Ich kann vieles vergessen, bewusst, das ist mein Talent. Aber ich kann meine Schwesters Taten nicht vergessen. Sie sind wie Parasiten, sie wachsen schön und dicht, eines Tages werden sie mich schließlich erwürgen oder ersticken. Sie fressen mich von innen auf. Sieh, wie hohl ich im Inneren bin, nichts hält es zusammen.   
  
Ich bin schwach und sie stark. Ich wehre mich und schlage ins Nichts, in die Leere. Sie ist, wie ein Spiegel, so ist sie und sie funktioniert auch wie einer. Sie nimmt nichts auf, sondern reflektiert alles nur heftiger zurück. Ich bin schwach, ich werde nur schwächer.   
  
Aber Wut macht mich stark. Nur sie ist nicht immer da. Dann bin ich wieder allein. Einsamkeit ist der Raum , in dem ich mich befinde.Hier fühlte ich mich wohl, hier lebe ich und hier will ich sterben.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tag 2: 24. Jun 2020

Wenn es mir besser geht, dann scheint die Sonne heller und ihr Licht strahlender. Wenn ich mit meiner Familie zusammen sitze, hat der alte schwarze Hund kein Platz mehr. 

Das stimmt aber nicht immer. 

Sie schaffen mich, kreieren mich, formen mich, aber zerstören mich zugleich. Ich kann nichts tun, es ist ein Spiel, das ich nur zusehen kann. Nicht als Spieler, sondern als Preis zu gewinnen. Wenn der doch so verführerisch wäre.

Denn die meiste Zeit über bin ich nichts. Mir gehört nichts. Und ich bin wertlos.

Wenn ich schmerze, dann schmerzt es ins Nichts. Ich spüre alles durch meinen Körper hindurch fließen, es hinterlässt in mir ein leichtes Kribbeln und dann nichts mehr. Alles ist nichts.

Auch mein Körper gehört mir nicht. Er gehört dem Hund. Aber der Hund weiß nicht, dass er auch nur eine Hülle ist. Innen ist ein graues Mischmasch, durch das man nicht hindurchblicken kann. Mein Gedächtnis schmelzt darin, ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, was es einst mal war. Meine Träne sickern aus dieser Masse und betrübt meine gewissenlose Augen. Und mein Herz pocht und pocht und pocht schmerzhaft. Es bringt der Schmerz durch mein Blutgefäß in den letzten Ecken meines Körpers. Es pocht so stark, dass es weh tut, allein mein Herz erfüllt seine Aufgabe. Ich bin ihm so dankbar.


	3. Tag 3: 24.-26. Jun 2020: Sprachverlust

Ich verliere meine Sprache. Nicht nur meine. Die Sprache, allgemein, im Ganzen.   
Und nicht nur ich. Die Sprache verhungert und verdurstet in der Zensur. 

Und hier in meinem Fall: In der Depression.

Ich verkrieche mich in meine Hölle zurück. 

Hier bin ich allein, hier muss ich nicht sprechen. Hier bin ich glücklich. 

Der Raum, den ich zum Atmen habe, wird immer kleiner und ich, so klein und verletzlich wie ich bin, kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich ringe nach Luft und ersticke fast in dieser Schwärze.   
Es ekelt mich an, es kotzt mich voll, lässt mich übergeben, Mist über Mist.

Ich schreie auch, aus Wut oder Verzweiflung. In diesem Test aus Verzweiflung, weil ich merke, wie mich meine Sprachkenntnisse mich verlassen, als ob sie ein besseres Job woanders gefunden hätten. Und weil ich merke, wie eben der Raum zum Atmen kleiner wird. Wenn die Wände enger drücken. Und die Lautsprecher stumm werden. Oder selbst die Fenster geschlossen werden. Von Idioten. 

Luft. Luft. Luft. 

Meine Sprachen fliehen aus meinem Land. Sie halten sich an den Händen, singen und springen lachend aus meinem Revier. Und ich blicke aus dem Fenster, und ich sehe sie beim Fliehen zu und ich fand aber diese Szene zu schön, um sie zu zerstören, also sehe ich weiter zu, bis sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwanden. 

Ich tippe noch, ich schreibe noch, bis der letzte Tropfen Blut austrocknet und meine Inspirationen völlig entfliehen. Bis zu dem Tag werde ich kämpfen, auch wenn mich keiner hört.


	4. Tag 4: 28. Jun 2020: Machtlosigkeit

Sich wehren zu müssen ist auch ein Zeichen der Machtlosigkeit. Meine Wut hat kein Ziel, sie kann ihre Kraft nicht freilich an jemandem loslassen, also frisst sie mich von innen auf; sie ist auch machtlos. Es ist so, als ob ich meine Faust in die Luft hob und aushole, aber dann ins Leere schlage. Urgh. 

Mein Körper zittert, meine Finger kribbeln, ich spüre Feuer in meinen Lungen brennen und mein Inneres verheeren. Asche zu Asche. 

Meine Wut, aka der Geist in mir zum Aufstand und zur Wehr, ich liebe sie so sehr. Ich spüre sie in mir oft. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich es tue, versuche ich, mich daran festzuhalten. Sie macht mich stark, ich fühle mich lebendig. Wie seit langem nicht mehr. Ich halte mich so verzweifelt daran, dass wir uns beide fast ersticken. 

Sprachverlust ist die eine Sache. Machtlosigkeit ist die andere. Oder Gleichgültigkeit?

Wenn mir meine Emotionen bis auf Wut und Angst entflohen sind, wie können die Charaktere in meinen Geschichten noch anderen Emotionen fühlen? Das bin ich ihnen schuldig. Es tut mir Leid, sie ebenfalls so gleichgültig darzustellen. Das sind sie eigentlich nicht. Sie sind viel selbstbewusster, freundlicher, toleranter und stärker. 

Ich missverstand Gleichgültigkeit als Toleranz. Und war einst sehr zufrieden damit. Jetzt wird es mir zwar bewusst, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich machen kann. 

Diese Kenntnis erschlägt mich. Sie trifft mich hart am Kopf und hinterlässt einen Schwindel aus Scham. Ich freute mich so oft darüber, eine Sache gelassen hinnehmen zu können, dass ich gelassener werde. Nun sieht es so lächerlich aus. Es ist nur ein Phantombild, das ich so gerne in mich sehe. Nun weiß ich endlich, Phantom bleibt Phantom, und ich bin nur ein armseliger Mensch mit einer Krankheit, die größer ist als ich selbst.

Schaut, hier schreibe ich. Nicht in meiner Muttersprache. Ohne Geist. Mit magerer Emotionen. Mit gefesselten Händen und Füßen, mit Händen vor meinem Mund. Mit Phantom in meinem Kopf. 

Schaut, hier frage ich mich dann auch, was mich noch im Inneren zusammenhält. Hmm, was kann es wohl sein? Ist es Angst oder ist es Wut? Ist es mein Bemühen zum Überleben? Ist das meine Sehnsucht nach Luft? Mein Wille zum Leben?


	5. Tag 5: 03. Jul 2020: Antriebssystem defekt

Wenn der Computer defekt ist, dann schicke ich ihn in die Reparatur.  
Wenn mein Antriebssystem defekt ist, was mache ich dann?

Es fühlt sich überhaupt nicht anders an. Wenn einem das Antriebssystem nicht mehr funktioniert. Man steht auf, vielleicht ein bisschen später als sonst; man isst, vielleicht mal mehr mal weniger als sonst; man trinkt, vielleicht mehr Alkohol als Wasser; und man schläft, vielleicht länger oder kürzer oder mit mehr Alpträume als sonst. Aber sonst hat sich nicht viel geändert. Am Anfang.

Alles ist ein Prozess. Man spürt es nicht, weil man gerade mitten drin steht. 

Ich habe das Nachdenken aufgegeben, weil ich langsam keine Lösung mehr darin finden kann. Ich habe auch das Grübeln aufgegeben, weil es mir kein Spaß macht. Mein Kopf leert sich. Schritt für Schritt. Ohne es mir auffällt. Aber das waren meine Entscheidungen. Ich bin Schuld dafür und ich muss auch die Konsequenzen tragen. 

Ich versuche, das System wiederherzustellen. Aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich es einschicken kann. 

Das defekte System frisst meine Motivation auf. Es frisst mein Leben gerade Schluck für Schluck auf. Ich bin zu nichts mehr fähig. Ich tippe, ja, aber nur diese sinnlose Worte, die keiner liest.

Ich hasse mich dafür. Ich hasse mein Leben dafür. Ich habe meinen eigenen Weg zugesperrt, meinen eigenen Hals umgedreht. 

Ich liege im Bett und liege meine eigene Zeit weg. 

Wenn alles auf der Welt mir keine Freude mehr bereitet, dann habe ich auch keinen Grund mehr, hier zu sein.


	6. Tag 6: 04. Jul 2020

Luft. Es geht immer um Luft. Oder Atmen.   
Menschen denken sich nicht viel dabei, wenn sie atmen. Sie sind dieses Handeln manchmal gar nicht bewusst, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass sie gerade, im hier und jetzt, existieren. Es ist so selbstverständlich, dass sie Luft zum Atmen haben.   
Ist es aber nicht.

Ich spüre den Stein auf meiner Brust, wenn sie mit mir sprechen. Meine Eltern. Aber ich weiß auch nicht warum. Sie tun es nicht mit Absicht. Es ist so, als ob sie beim Sprechen vorsichtig einen Stein heben und dann mit Sorgfalt auf meine Brust platzieren.   
Ich will auch atmen.   
Es ist traurig. Es tut mir Leid. Es lässt sich nicht ändern.   
Meine Eltern sind die besten Eltern der Welt. Sie haben mir das Beste gegeben. Aber ich kann ihnen nichts zurückgeben. Das macht mich noch trauriger. Ist es Scham oder Trauer? Es macht die Luft in meiner Lunge weg. Es saugt sie weg. Weg. Weg. Weg.

Im Dunkeln leben die Ameisen  
keine tanzt aus der Reihe  
Gesellschaft  
die, die es tun,  
sie sehen das Licht und   
sterben allein

Und die, die einen Stift in der Hand halten,  
sterben allein   
mit ihren Fantasien.

Ich möchte noch vieles tun. Aber ich weiß nicht was. Ich klinge so erbärmlich wie ein Teenager. Ich will in die Luft erheben. Mir fehlen aber die Flügeln. 

Nachdenken schmerzt. Aber ich kann es nicht länger aufgeben.


	7. Tag 7: 08. Jul 2020 Immortal

Wir sind unsterblich.   
Subjektiv gesehen kann man Tod nicht definieren. Für mich ist Tod mehr als das. 

Selbstmord ist Freitod. Er ist auch mehr als das. 

Wenn ich mich als gestorben sehe, bin ich so oder so tot. Wenn ich mich als lebend sehe, bin ich unsterblich.

Ich will im Tod leben. Im Leben sterben. 

Ich will den Schmerz spüren, leiden. Denn zu leben bedeutet Leiden, das muss ich mir bewusst machen. Das ist die Konsequenz des Lebens, eine Nebenwirkung. 

Ich will mich auch vom Schmerzen befreien. Ein Ende setzen. Aktiv. Wenn ich noch kann. 

Die Wunden kitzeln beim Heilen. Mein Herz klopft schwer. 

Meine Sprache ist so gebrochen. Es tut mir selbst beim Lesen Leid. Hiermit entschuldige ich mich dafür.


	8. Tag 8: 12. Jul 2020 Raum

Der Raum zum Existieren habe ich selbst aufgegessen. Mein Tisch wird immer kleiner. Mein Bett immer enger.   
Mein Atem wird immer kürzer, als ob der Raum meines Brustkorbs auch kleiner werde.   
Ich lebe in einem Müllhaufen. Das heißt nur, dass ich so gut dazu gehöre. Was soll ich tun, um es zu ändern?  
Schaffen es die Tabletten? Ich setze große Hoffnung darauf. 

Was soll ich tun, wenn der Raum zum Existieren kleiner wird? Wo soll ich atmen? Wenn die Mauer dichter und höher werden, und die Kämpfer immer müder, aber die Plattform, auf der wir alle stehen, immer kleiner wird, und alles, was wir sagen, keiner mehr zuhört.

Ich will auch kämpfen, gegen alles, gegen mich selbst. Und ich will gewinnen. Aber ich kann nicht. Schau, ich habe schon keine Luft mehr zum Atmen. Meine Glieder werden schwach. Mein Gehirn kann kaum noch funktionieren. Ich schreie in meinen Kissen hinein, sollte ich meine einzige Zuhörerin sein. 

天怎么就黑了  
小羊还没有回家  
雨还在下  
灯也熄灭了  
我们都没有了家


End file.
